Par une nuit froide
by CrazyBeBee
Summary: Voici un LEJP! L'histoire commence un peu dramatique.. Notre chère Lily ne va pas si bien que ça.. mais pourquoi?
1. Faiblesse

Bon et bien me voilà à ma première fanfiction d'Harry Potter ! Ce sera comme vous le savez sûrement, un Lily/James. Je les adore tant ! Malheureusement J.K Rowling refuse de me les donnner ! ggrrrrr ! Enfin bon ! Je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps et espérant que vous allez aimer ! Voilà l'histoire !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Par une froide nuit** Chapitre 1

Faiblesse ?

L'air était si froid. Glacial. Pratiquement autant que son cœur qui peinait encore à battre. Chaque nouveau battement plus douloureux que le précédent. Le vent, lui, ne venait rien arrangé, au contraire, il ne la faisait frissonnée qu'un peu plus. Effleurant ses frêles épaules nues et jouant dans sa chevelure flamboyante avec une tendresse presque ridicule vu les circonstance. Comme un dernier au revoir.

Le regard braquée droit devant elle, elle observait la lune. C'était après tout la dernière chose qu'elle verrait. Ça et le sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Quand ces idiots se décideraient-ils enfin à mettre une protection spéciale à cet endroit ? Ne se doutaient-ils pas que tous les pauvres malheureux souffrants de Poudlard observait cet foutue tour de leur dortoir ou de la cour avec un regard emplie d'espoir ? L'espoir d'un répit à leur agonie. Enfin… finalement peut-être était-elle la seule à y penser ?

Elle en avait tellement assez de se traîner misérablement dans les couloirs de l'école, jouant piètrement son rôle de préfète-en-chef aidant tous les pauvres perdus et écervelés. Mais surtout, elle en avait assez de lui, de son regard sur elle. Ces deux diamants bleus métalliques trônant ce visage si pâle et froid. Lucius Malfoy, sang pur, grand serpentard. Et elle, Lily Evans, sang-de-bourbe, misérable gryffondor. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ses reproches et ses sarcasmes incessant.

_Hé la sang-de-bourbe ! Pas trop déçue de l'autre soir ?_

_Passant juste derrière elle, elle perçut quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait préféré ne jamais entendre. _

_Espèce de fille facile, Evans._

_Au travers de ses yeux embués de larmes, elle avait pu voir James Potter tourner dans un corridor en compagnie de Sirius Black, jetant un dernier regard dégoûtée sur elle. Totalement fustigée sur place, elle n'avait pu que rester là à fixer bêtement l'endroit par lequel ils avaient disparu. _

A ce souvenir, elle tressaillit d'indignation. Comment avait-il pu ? Elle, Lily Evans, une fille facile ? En plus d'être la filles la plus studieuse de tout Poudlard ? Enfin… était. On pouvait désormais presque dire ça, car lorsque le soleil se lèverait, elle ne serait plus. Néanmoins elle voulait tout de même profiter d'un dernier levé de soleil et d'une dernière nuit.

Voyant dans le ciel les étoiles si brillante et la lune si belle, et sachant qu'elle ne les reverrait plus jamais, une perle d'eau glissa le long de sa joue et finit sa course sur les dalles froide de la tour d'astronomie. Elle ne fit même pas l'effort d'essuyer le sillon humide sur sa joue, elle voulait sentir et profité une dernière fois chaque petite sensation. Une seconde coula, puis vint un véritable torrent. Tellement qu'elle n'entendit pas les gonds de la portes grincer et cette dernière s'ouvrir lentement. C'est seulement lorsque la contrastante chaleur d'une main calleuse se posa sur son épaule qu'elle réagit.

D'un violent revers de main, elle écarta les larmes de sur son visage et se retourna, assommant du même coup un beau brun complètement dérouté.

Lily, souffla-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds à peine avait-il seulement touché le sol.

Vas-t'en, Potter ! Tu n'as rien à foutre ici ! Rugit-elle en brandissant sa baguette vers l'intrus.

Il ne répondit même pas, se contentant de la fixer. Une étrange lueur qui lui était

totalement inconnue flottait dans son regard.

VAS-T'EN ! hurla-t-elle de plus belle.

Pour seule réponse, il contourna Lily et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la grande fenêtre.

Qu'est-ce que tu avais l'intention de faire ici cette nuit, Lily Jolie ? demanda-t-il doucement. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

La douceur dans la voix de James eut pour effet de totalement calmer. En fait, le surnom qu'il avait employé l'avait en partie stupéfaite. Il ne l'avait plus utilisé depuis plus d'un an, lorsqu'elle lui avait administré une gifle magistrale alors qu'il lui avait demander de sortir avec lui pour une énième fois. Elle devait avouer qu'elle y avait été un peu fort quand même. Enfin, assez pour blesser le malheureux rouge et or. Depuis ce temps, le harcèlement et la vénération qu'il lui vouait tous les jours avaient fait place à une bien glaciale indifférence.

Sortant de sa torpeur, elle vit alors qu'il la fixait toujours, attendant patiemment une réponse.

Rien qui ne puisses t'intéresser ! cracha-t-elle.

Toujours aussi gentille à ce que je vois.

Un long silence suivit. Mais pas un silence lourd et gênant comme on redoute tant. Non. Un simple silence paisible, interrompu seul par le sifflement du vent .

Joyeux halloween, dit-il finalement.

Elle se tourna vers lui, complètement dépassée. Il se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ? Il était arrivé et l'avait vu en pleure et prête à se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie, et lui, il lui souhaitait joyeux halloween. Devant son ahurissement, James eut un petit rire.

C'est à cause de Malfoy que tu es ici, pas vrai ?

…oui.

C'est à cause de tout ce qu'il raconte ?

…oui.

Faut pas l'écouter…

C'est alors que Lily finit par enfin réagir.

Pardon ? C'est pas toi qui m'a traité de fille facile alors qu'il m'humiliait devant pratiquement toute l'école !

Non.

Et en plus tu le ni !

Non.

Tu n'es qu'un sale …

Au moment où la main de la rouquine allait frapper de plein fouet le visage de James, celui-ci l'arrêta. Mais cela n'empêcha pas que son pied se perde dans le vide et que le reste suive.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A suivre… ! (Muahaaahhhaha !)

Reviiiiiieeeeewwwwwwssss !

CrazyBeBee !


	2. Pourquoi?

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé mon premier chapitre ! Un peu dramatique je l'avoue mais bon, c'est un style que j'aime bien ! Bon je ne suis pas très habile encore dans les lonngss messages du début ! Alors ! Voilà la suite !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Retour du dernier chapitre**

- Et en plus tu le ni !

- Non.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale …

Au moment où la main de la rouquine allait frapper de plein fouet le visage de James, celui-ci l'arrêta. Mais cela n'empêcha pas que son pied se perde dans le vide et que le reste suive.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Par une froide nuit Chapitre 2 Pourquoi 

- LILY ! hurla James en la rattrapant de justesse par la main.

- James, gémit cette dernière.

Ce dernier resta un instant stupéfié. Lily, sa belle Lily l'avais appelé par son prénom. Mais malheureusement bien des choses venaient gâcher ce moment… comme par exemple le fait que sa bien-aimée était suspendue à trente mètres du sol et que tout ce qui la retenait était sa main. Cependant, à sa plus grande surprise, elle se mit à se débattre violemment, donnant de puissants coups de pieds dans le vide. C'est pour cause qu'elle se mit à se balancer dangereusement au bout du bras du jeune homme. Une lueur terrifiante animait à présent le visage de l'adolescente.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang Lily ! s'époumona le griffondor.

Aucune réponse ne vint, hormis le souffle saccadés de la jeune fille qui se débattait toujours aussi sauvagement, comme animé d'une force qui lui était inconnu.

- Mais merde ! Aides-toi donc un peu !

- Non…

Sa réponse fut comme un poignard dans son cœur. Avait-elle réellement envie de se jeter du haut de cette foutu tour ? L'ironie de la situation le fit éclater d'un rire étrange. Lily qui avait cesser de se balancer en l'entendant, le regardait à présent comme s'il était fou à lier. Après tout, n'avait-il pas toujours rêver de tenir la main chaude et douce de sa belle Lily, et de l'entendre prononcer son prénom ? Dommage qu'il ait eu tout ce qu'il désirait dans des circonstances aussi désolantes. Son rire s'évanouit dans la nuit froide aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencer.

C'est alors que mettant toute sa force à l'œuvre, ainsi que ses muscles finement endurcis par le Quidditch, il hissa la jeune femme sur la pierre glacé. Ce fut long et pénible, mais c'est complètement épuisés, qu'ils tomb­èrent mollement sur le sol, l'un contre l'autre. Sentant l'orage passé, James se mit à caresser tendrement la chevelure flamboyante de la rouge et or, alors que celle-ci pleurait de tout son saoul contre son torse.

- Pourquoi, ma belle Lily ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? murmura-t-il, la voix - - légèrement tremblante.

- Je… je ne peux pas te le dire…

- Mais oui, voyons !…

- Non…

Et elle s'endormit. James réalisa alors ce qu'il avait vu dans le regard de la jeune fille un peu plus tôt. Il y avait lu une détresse infini… un désespoir si grand qu'il aurait juré que même la terre n'aurait su le porter en entier. Mais pourtant, c'était sa douce qui le portait sur ses frêles épaules, et lui, il n'avait rien su voir. Il n'avait eu droit qu'à des regards de haine et d'exaspération de la part de la griffondor.

Préférant ne pas la réveiller tout de suite, il passa ses mains derrière sa tête et fixa la lune d'un air contrarier.

- Qu'a-t-elle bien pu penser en t'observant cette nuit, lui souffla-t-il inutilement.

Il était tard maintenant, les petites heures du matin s'égrainait lentement, rythmées de la respiration de Lily toujours profondément endormie sur le torse de James. Ce dernier, déduisant l'heure suffisamment avancé, entreprit de se lever lentement. Il se redressa avec soin et prit mille et une précautions pour ne pas réveiller sa belle au bois dormant. En même temps il l'a détailla, de sa taille fine jusqu'à sa chevelure soyeuse, jusqu'à ce que son regard devit vers ses manches retroussées. Il eut un hoquet se surprise. Il effleura alors du bout des doigts la peau blanche et si pure de Lily entaillé de maintes petites cicatrices roses et rouges, pour les plus récentes. Le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit de tristesse. Elle était donc désespérée à ce point…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Je sais, je sais, il n'est pas très long… les prochains le seront probablement plus. En fait, ce chapitre, tout comme le premier, je les perçois plus comme des prologues.. une petite intro à l'histoire ! Mais bon… je ne vous garderai pas trop en haleine et posterai la suite d'ici deux ou trois jours. Et nous saurons peut-être ce qu'il se trame avec Lucius ! Mais.. qu'en sera-t-il de la relation entre James et Lily ? Changera-t-elle de regard à son égard ? Mmm.. difficile à dire ! Une petite review et je vous le dirai probablement ! Chantage ? Mais nahhh ! Faut pas dire ça !_

_J'voudrais d'ailleurs Dire merci à **Siria** pour sa review ! Pass la massseee ! P Et aussi un grooos merci à **Le saut de l'ange, TiffanyPotter, Coshilla, Pottera, Titelayla, Angelina johnson4 et Lady Lyanna **( que je remercie en passant de m'avoir averti pour les reviews anonymes que je refusais sans m'en rendre compte ! S et c'est arrangé !!_

_A Bientôt !_

_CrazyBeBee_

_-XxoOoxXoOoXxoOoxX-_


	3. La règle numéro 7

Et oui ! Ici de nouveau CrazyBeBee pour cette suite un peu beaucoup plus longue (Ouff la belle syntaxe ! P) comme vous l'avez demander et surtout j'espère que vous l'apprécierai tout autant ! La j'écris un peu sous pression car il fait orage dehors ! hehe ! Bon passons ! ou plutôt commençons ! C'est ce que vous voulez, non ?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Retour au dernier chapitre 

_En même temps il l'a détailla, de sa taille fine jusqu'à sa chevelure soyeuse, jusqu'à ce que son regard devit vers ses manches retroussées. Il eut un hoquet se surprise. Il effleura alors du bout des doigts la peau blanche et si pure de Lily entaillé de maintes petites cicatrices roses et rouges, pour les plus récentes. Le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit de tristesse. Elle était donc désespérée à ce point…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Par une nuit froide**

Chapitre 3

_Elle courait à perte d'haleine, elle avait si peur. Elle sentait ses entrailles se soulever à chaque fois que celui, qui la poursuivait inlassablement depuis un certain temps, posait son pied sur le sol dans un bruyant cloups !. Elle ne voyait plus rien car les torrents de larmes, qu'elle laissait se déversé sur son visage convulsé par la peur, lui bloquait à présent totalement la vue . Elle aurait pu se jeter directement dans une énorme crevasse sans jamais l'avoir vu venir. Mais dans le moment, une seule chose lui important : il ne fallait pas qu'il la rattrape. Pourtant, elle savait bien qu'il courait plus vite qu'elle et qu'il finirait par la rejoindre. De plus, les bruyants hoquets et sanglots qui sortaient de sa gorge lui permettant sans doute de la suivre à la trace. Et naturellement, tel l'affreux cliché des films d'horreur, elle se prit le pied dans une racines et s'étala de tout son long dans la boue, le visage lacéré par les branches basses. Par merlin, le destin lui en voulait véritablement ! _

_Complètement paniquée, elle se releva à tâtons et tenta de s'enfuir une nouvelle fois, mais… il était déjà trop tard. _

- NONNN ! hurla Lily en se réveillant tout en sueur dans son lit.

Encore dans les vapes de son sommeil, elle resta un moment immobile, le souffle saccadé. Puis, reprenant ses esprits peu à peu, elle se redressa lentement, encore toute tremblante. Ces souvenirs allaient-ils la hanter encore longtemps !

Repoussant les mèches rousses collées à front, elle jugea qu'une douche froide saurait lui faire oublier son mauvais rêve, mais surtout… laver ses dernières cicatrices.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Une heure s'était écoulée et puis deux. C'était trop long pour le rouge et or qui attendait depuis six heures du matin le moment où sa belle, l'espérait-il, arriverait en un morceau. Devant lui, Sirius lui parlait depuis un bon moment, mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Jetant des regards frénétiques allant de sa montre à la porte de la grande salle, il se contentait de picorer les quelques bouts de bacon qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

-…et puis, c'est là que Remus est entré avec un nez de clown et des chaussures si grande qu'il a coincé McGonagall entre le mur et son pied en entrant dans la classe. Et puis, il y avait aussi Malfoy qui demandait Dumbledore en mariage avec un bague de fiançailles ornée de pierres rouges en lui jurant fidélité et soumission…

- Mm, répondit James sans l'avoir réellement écouté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sirius ? demanda Remus interloqué en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas et poursuivit son monologue incohérent.

-…et Dumbledore, lui, a invité Tu-Sais-Qui pour un petit brunch entre amis samedi, ce sera super amusant, non ? Rogue m'a aussi dit qu'il voulait lui accorder une petite gigue… AIE !

- Tu pourrais arrêter de dire des conneries, Sirius ! s'exaspéra Remus. James, tu nous écoutes ?

- Hein ? Oh ! Désolé, je…

Il coupa sa phrase net. Car ce qu'il attendant depuis un certain moment passa le seuil de la porte. La préfète entrait d'un pas plutôt léger pour quelqu'un qui avait voulu se suicider la veille et alla directement s'asseoir entre ses deux amies habituelles. C'est-à-dire, à l'opposer de l'endroit où était James. Ce dernier soupira et se retourna vers son assiette.

- Elle a encore refusé tes avances ? supposa Peter qui avait assister à toute la scène depuis le début et avait calmé ses foux-rires.

- …hum ?

- James, ça devient désespérant à la longue de te voir encore et encore accro à Evans, fit Sirius d'un ton blasé.

- C'est que vous ne la connaissez pas.

- Oui je la connais, James, commença Remus. Je peux te dire qu'elle adore les lys, la musique moldu un peu spéci…

- Non, Remus. Pas comme ça. Tu ne l'as pas vu comme moi je l'ai vu…

à ce moment, le jeune Black manqua de peu de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille et cracha tout ce qu'il était en train de boire sur Peter qui était assied juste en face de lui.

Merci, Sir' c'est gentil de ta part, maugréa Queudver.

Cependant, celui-ci ne lui prêta aucune attention.

- NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU AS … !

- Silencio.

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase car Remus lui avait infligé le sortilège du silence. Ce dernier, ne s'en étant pas aperçu immédiatement continua de parler dans le vide jusqu'au moment où s'en rendit compte et fusilla son loup préféré du regard, qui la lui rendit dans un soupir agacé.

- Non Sirius, je n'ai rien fait avec Evans ! Mais je l'ai rencontré hier soir… et… Ah ! Non, je ne peux tout simplement pas vous dire ça !

- Mais pourquoi ! se plaignit Patmol. Toi qui nous dit tout d'ordinaire serait prêt à briser une des règles fondamentale des maraudeurs !

- Quelle règle ? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

Sirius, heureux de l'attention qu'on lui portait, se leva debout, bien droit, et abattit son poing droit contre son cœur dans une pose solonelle. Ou tout simplement stupide comme le pensait ses trois amis.

- Et bien, chers amis…

Il s'interrompit pour foudroyé du regard les autres élèves qui le regardait étrangement.

- J'vous conseille de continué ce que vous étiez en train de faire…

Le ton du maraudeur, ou peut-être le simple fait qu'il était un maraudeur, suffit à les convaincre.

- Bon, et bien, chers amis, dis-je ! N'auriez vous pas oublié la règle numéro 7 dans le code officiel des maraudeurs édifié lors de notre premier et tendre année en cette école ! Celle qui clame haut et fort le fait que nous nous devons de toujours tout nous dire ! Celle de l'honnêté et de …

Sirius fut brusquement empoigné par trois paires de mains et solidement rassis sur son siège. Encore hébété, il regardait les trois maraudeurs d'un regard peu sur.

- Mais…

- Pas la peine de t'emporter comme tu la fais ! Pas besoin de cérémonie non plus, nous nous en rappelons très bien de cette règle, Patmol, fit Remus, le plus sage des quatre.

Préférant se restreindre au silence, Sirius se contenta de se tourner vers James et de lui jeté un regard entendu. Un regard qui en disait long.

- Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas, Sir' ! Je vous le dirais bien ! Mais.. je ne sais pas… je dois attendre. Il y a des choses que je dois savoir moi-même avant de pouvoir vous dire quoique ce soit…

Peter soupira, et dans un élan de compassion envers un de ses plus vieux amis, posa sa main sur son épaule et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- Oui, on comprend, Cornedru. Mais quoi qu'il se passe, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire. Même si tu étais gai et amoureux de … Rogue. Enfin, en espérant que tu ne sois pas désespéré à ce point tout de même …!

- Pour ça, tu n'as même pas à t'inquiété un tant sois peu !

- De toute façon on sait que Lily a, déjà depuis longtemps, gagné son petit cœur, Jamesie ! fit Sirius dans un battement de cil ridicule et éxagéré .

- Pour ça, je dois t'accorder entièrement raison, obtempéra le concerné.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Lily ? Où tu vas ? demanda Amanda.

- A la bibliothèque, j'ai quelque chose à régler.

- Comme te couper, rétorqua amèrement Mélina.

- Pardon ?

- Viens.

La saisissant chacune par un bras, elles entraînèrent Lily hors de la grande salle, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Il y a certaine chose qu'il serait temps que tu nous dises, Lily Evans. Tu nous caches des choses et nous le savons plus que bien !

- Mais voyons les filles… ne dîtes pas de bêtises !

- On sait, Lil', fit brusquement Mélina en lui relevant les manches… on t'entend parfois le soir, tu pleures, tu gémis, et parfois même un chuintement de lame… Ce n'est tout simplement plus endurable.

Lily, voulait tout sauf entendre ça, d'ailleurs, elle avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles et des perles d'eau avaient commencé à roulé le long de ses joues.

- Mais pourquoi, Lily.. pourquoi fais-tu ça, murmura Amanda, plus douce, en prenant les mains de la jeune fille entre les siennes.

Elle vit alors deux iris émeraudes se figer dans les siens. Deux émeraudes ternis par une douleur, certes, mais quelle était-elle ?

- C'est à cause de … de lui.

- De qui, Lil' ?

- Lucius….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilllaaa ! Le troisième chapitre ! Tout en espérant que vous l'aimerez ! Vous en faites pas, moi aussi ça me fait violence d'arrêter là, je suis réellement inspirée ! Je ne crois pas qu'il n'y est beaucoup de punchs dans ce chapitre, mais le prochain sera plus révélateur ! Et comme prévu je vous ai fait un chapitre plus long.. pas extrêmement… mais je ne voulais pas aller plus loin, j'aurais pu.. mais bon, gardons le suspense un peu tout de même ! Je vous jure que dans les prochains updates, ça va bouger ! Bon et pour justement ce qui est des updates… je vais établir un horaire fixe, genre.. tous les jeudi et dimanche ! ça irait, non ? Parce que entre l'école, mes entraînements de boxe, le travail, les amis… Il faut que je trouve un trou pour l'écriture ! Je pourrais arrêter de dormir.. … réflexion faite.. nonnnn : P

Bon passons au remerciements ! J'voudrais pour commencer vous dire à quel point vos reviews me font chaud au cœur ! Je commence à peine à publier sur FanFiction et je suis déjà accro au Reviews !

Donc, comme je disais, un gros gros merci à tous mes revieweurs, revieweuses, en l'occurrence **Siria, Pottera, Nees, Anne-Laure0617, Le Saut de l'Ange, Lady Lyanna, Co (), Coshilla, Ewina, Lilyw ! **Bon je ne crois pas avoir oublié personne !

Pour le prochain chapitre ! J'aimerais que vous me disiez vos impressions sur le troisième chapitre (naturellement), mais aussi comment d'après vous l'histoire va se poursuivre… Donc assez de blabla ! Vous voyez l'onglet en bas à gauche, vous n'avez qu'à cliquer dessus et m'écrire une belle review ! Hehe ! Sinon ! je pourrais involontairement retarder le prochains update ! ..Hehe ben non voyons c'est pas vrai ! Mais review quand même plzzz !

Bisous bisous -XxoOoxXoOoXxoOoxX-

CrazyBeBee


	4. Alors pouquoi es tu là Lily?

Bonjour ! Me revoici en ce beau dimanche ensoleillé (la date à laquelle j'ai commencé l'écriture !) ! Enfin .. pour moi dans le fin fond de l'abitibi au Québec ! Pour ceux qui ne savent pas qu'est-ce qu'est l'Abitibi-Témiscamingue… et ben, c'est un endroit où il y a beaucouuupp d'arbre… Beaucoup beaucoup.. juste dans ma cours j'en ai une cinquantaine si c pas plus… et il y aussi beaucoup de moustique ! Hehe…

Bon mon cours de Géographie 101 terminé je pourrais peut-être commencer le chapitre 4, non ? Non ? vous ne voulez pas ? Ahhh ! Je sais ! vous voulez un retour sur le chapitre 3 c'Est ça ?

Sirius : Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Bee, et écris leur la suite par pitié ! Il n'en ont rien à faire de l'Abitibi, c'est un trou perdu du Québec !

Bee : C'Est même pas Vraiieuuuhhh !

Sirius : Tu veux gager ?

Bee : …

Bon.. j'Pense que les lendemains de veille ça ne me fait pas.. regardez je suis en train de dialoguer avec Sirius… Fuckée la fille…Non ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Retour sur le chapitre 3 

Elle vit alors deux iris émeraudes se figer dans les siens. Deux émeraudes ternis par une douleur, certes, mais quelle était-elle ?

- C'est à cause de … de lui.

- De qui, Lil' ?

Lucius….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Par une nuit froide**

Chapitre 4

Pouquoi es-tu ici Lily ?

- Lucius ? Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu TE faire, s'insurgea Mélina.

- Doucement Mel… tu vois bien que c'est difficile pour Lil' ! réprimanda Amanda.

Pendant que ses deux amies de toujours se disputaient, elle, elle avait vu quelque chose qu'elle aurait peut-être préféré ne pas voir. En effet, au moment où elle avait prononcer le nom de son persécuteur, ce dernier avait surgit de la grande salle avec toute sa petite troupe de serpentards. Inévitablement, leurs regards s'étaient fuit, puis trouvés. Elle frissonna lorsque les lobes bleus métallisés se fondirent dans les siens. Son expression, froide et accusatrice vint la bouleverser, la faisant trembler des orteils à la pointe de ses cheveux. Son pouls s'accéléra, ses mains devinrent étrangement moites, pendant que ses genoux s'entrechoquaient et ses jambes flageolaient. Tout son être semblait totalement figé, glacé jusqu'à la moelle.

-Lily, ça va ? s'inquiéta Amanda devant l'absence de réaction de la rouquine.

- O…oui oui …

C'est là qu'Amanda vit à son tour le prince de glace. Lui jetant son regard plus noir qu'elle pouvait, elle prit la main de Lily et l'entraîna avec elle et Mélina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Comme te couper, fit une voix qu'il connaissait et aimait bien.

- Pardon ?

- Viens.

Il tourna la tête et suivit du regard les trois jeunes filles qui sortait de la grande salle. Il eut un sourire cynique et passa le pas de la porte à leur suite, mais très… lentement. Il voulait les, ou plutôt la, surprendre.

- Il y a certaine chose qu'il serait temps que tu nous dises, Lily Evans. Tu nous caches des choses et nous le savons plus que bien !

_« Mm…brillante Mélina, je te félicite, pensa-t-il en les écoutant.»_

- Mais voyons les filles… ne dîtes pas de bêtises !

- On sait, Lil', fit brusquement Mélina en lui relevant les manches… on t'entend parfois le soir, tu pleures, tu gémis, et parfois même un chuintement de lame… Ce n'est tout simplement plus endurable.

_«Comme ça la sang-de-bourbe Evans se mutile ! Quelle nouvelle ! Miss parfaite a des failles !»_

- Mais pourquoi, Lily.. pourquoi fais-tu ça, murmura Amanda, plus douce, en prenant les mains de la jeune fille entre les siennes.

- C'est à cause de … de lui.

_«Oh ! C'est que ça devient intéressant !»_

- De qui, Lil' ?

- Lucius….

«_Comme ça on parle de moi, songea-t-il.»_

Comme il l'avait prévu, il sorti de la grande salle, Mélina et l'autre fille se disputaient, oubliant Evans. Leur avait-elle dit pour ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Il espérait pour elle que non. Il fuit son regard en un premier temps puis chercha finalement à le rencontrer. Lorsqu'il vit enfin les yeux verts de la préfète-en-chef se plonger timidement dans les siens, il la menaça silencieusement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait tout entendu… enfin, le nécessaire. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas bête et avait comprit le message.

Ses yeux était gonflé et rougis. Elle avait pleuré. Quelque part, il s'en foutait cordialement, ce n'était qu'une misérable petite sang-de-bourbe doublée d'une salope de la pire espèce. Oh qu'elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Parole d'un Malfoy !

Soudain, il se rendit compte que les filles avait cessé de se disputer. Il vit Amanda Jones le remarquer et empoigner solidement Evans pour l'emmener quelque part ailleurs. Le regard que Jones lui lançait, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître, lui fit froid au dos. Comment pouvait-on mettre autant de haine dans un simple contact visuel ! Est-ce qu'elle savait ? Avait-elle deviné !

- Cette fois Evans, tu es plus que morte… tu as signé ton propre arrêt de mort…

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Lucius, roucoula un certaine blonde scotchée à son bras.

- Rien Narcissa, rien que tu ne puisses comprendre, alors boucles-la.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Alors Lily, vas-tu finalement nous le dire ce que tu nous caches, s'énerva une jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébènes.

- N…non, je…je ne p…peux pas Mel. I…il me le fera p…payé ! articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Voyons, Lil' ! Il n'a tout de même pas…

La pauvre griffondor poussa une longue plainte avant de se mettre à trembler et pleurer de plus belle.

- Oh non… ma puce ! Sh… c'est fini… c'est fini…

Amanda l'avait prise dans ses bras et la berçait doucement, comme si le moindre mouvement brusque suffirait à déclencher un peu plus la crise de larmes de la préfète. Cette dernière tremblait plus que jamais et sursauta comme si on l'avait giflé lorsque Mélina sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

- M…mais qu'est-ce qu.. qu'il lui prend ? renifla Lily.

- Oh, c'est rien, c'est rien… tu sais, elle est un peu à cran c'est temps ci.

Elle jeta un bref regard sur sa montre. Ses yeux devinrent ronds et son visage pâle. Amanda l'observa étrangement et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait pour faire une tête pareille.

- Je.. On va être en retard à nos cours ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu te stresses soudainement ? Ma pauvre, ton acharnement à l'école finira par te perdre ! De plus, il reste encore vingt belle grosssess minutes avant que le cours commence !

- C'est pas le temps Am' ! Tu sais, la salle de divination est très loin !

La blonde tourna ses yeux vers le ciel, le suppliant. Pourquoi lui avait-il donc collé une telle intello aux fesses ? Cette dernière, après avoir, bien sur, calé sous son bras tous ses livres et prit sa baguette, empoigna de sa main libre celle de son amie et la tira brutalement du dortoir pour aller rejoindre leur salle de classe en courant. (N.A : Pauvre Amanda….)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Tout était si beau, un paysage de rêve. La forêt interdite s'étendait au loin, très, très loin. Le vert sombre de sa végétation contrastait à peine sur le firmament. Seul le vertige posait un certain problème, néanmoins, s'il ne regardait pas, ce n'était qu'un infime détail par rapport au reste. Tout comme lui n'était qu'un rat aux yeux de sa belle et douce Lily. Machinalement, son regard dévia vers l'astre lunaire, plus scintillante que jamais. Dans quelques jours, elle serait pleine et il devrait une fois de plus affronter les terribles transformations de son ami.

Il soupira. Encore une nuit blanche. A croire que ça devenait une habitude…

- Qu'a-t-elle bien pu penser en te regardant, hein ? fit-il soudain en fixant la lune de son regard noisette, repensant aux événements de la veille.

- Beaucoup de chose…

Il sursauta à peine. Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait que cette conversation viendrait. Il savait qu'elle serait là, qu'elle saurait que _lui_ serait là.

Dire qu'un instant fou, il avait crut que la lune lui avait répondu. Mais il avait vite réaliser que c'était bien mieux que sa. C'était son étoile, son soleil, sa fleur de lys, qui venait lui répondre.

Il se retourna lentement. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs, et la contempla. Toute pâle dans la nuit, elle titillait nerveusement ses manches. La vent qui jouait dans les cheveux rougeoyant de sa belle le fit frissonner agréablement. Là, en cet instant, elle lui paraissait pour la deuxième fois de sa vie toute fragile et vulnérable, comme si une trop grosse bourrasque de vent aurait suffit à l'emporter au loin. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi, car la veille, même devant la mort, devant tant de hauteur et de désespoir, elle était restée forte, une dernière fois, affrontant et fuyant à la fois. Et vu la façon dont elle s'était débattu, alors qu'elle était suspendu à plus de trente mètres d'altitude, ne pouvait que faire remarquer l'immensité du désespoir qu'elle portait en elle, le point jusqu'où elle était prête à aller pour en finir avec cette vie.

- Tu n'aurais pas du être là hier, Potter.

- Si je n'étais pas arrivé, tu ne serais pas là devant moi pour me parler.

Un ange passa. Elle ne répondit rien et resta impassible, regardant par dessus l'épaule de James le ciel étoilé d'un aire perdu. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, en silence. Le maraudeur regardant la préfète qui fixait derrière lui.

- Comment ? fit-elle finalement fixant ses prunelles vertes dans les yeux du griffondor.

- Comment quoi ?

- Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Comment as-tu su, hier ? Était-ce une coïncidence ?

Il soupira. Il était venu pour avoir des explications et non pour en donner ! Il était arrivé à temps et l'avait empêché de faire une connerie !

- Lors du bal hier, vers dix heures environ, j'ai voulu te souhaiter un joyeux halloween. Je t'ai cherché mais je ne t'ai jamais trouvé. Mais lorsque j'ai percuté Jones sans le vouloir…

_- Excuse moi, Jones._

_Voyant qu'elle allait répliquer quelque chose d'acerbe vu les traits déformé par l'indignation sur son visage, il la devança et la coupa dans son élan._

_- Je … hip !… cherche E…Evans…hip !._

_- TU, James Potter, cherche Evans ! Tu n'as donc toujours pas abandonné comme je vois… _

_- Ce n'est pas …Hip !… ça, je veux simple… hip !…ment lui souhaiter un …hip !… joyeux Hallo…hip ! Halloween !_

_- Mouais… c'est ça. De toute façon elle est partie faire un devoir d'astronomie je crois… elle s'ennuyait. _

_- Merci !_

_Sur ce, il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Direction : la tour des griffondors. Il espérait y trouver la jolie. Il espérait qu'après avoir arrêté de la harceler, peut-être qu'elle accepterait d'être enfin sa petite amie. _

_C'est donc tout sourire qu'il dit le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui le laissa passer dans un haussement de sourcil !_

_« Décidément, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne savent plus contrôler leurs hormones ! s'était-elle exclamé. »_

_Mais le maraudeur ne l'avait pas écouté, il était déjà à l'intérieur de la salle commune et cherchait désespérément des yeux la rouquine. Seuls quelques célibataires démoralisés restaient, endormis sur deux ou trois bouteilles de bièraubeurre (NdA : désolé je savais pas trop comment l'écrire ! )ou encore de whisky pur-feu ! Il soupira et s'apprêtait à les réveiller lorsque Alicia Abbot descendit les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. _

_- Alicia … Hip ! _

_- Oui, James ? _

_- Tu sais où …hip !…est Lily ?_

_- Tu ne l'avais pas abandonné celle-la ? Et puis… tu as bu… ?_

_- Bah un peu… …hip !…juste un peu et non._

_- Juste un peu… et non quoi ?_

_- Bah… hip ! J'ai bu juste un …hip ! peu et non je ne l'ai pas oublié_

_- Mmm… d'accord. Et pour te répondre je ne sais pas. Elle est entrée ici tout à l'heure. Elle avait l'air bizarre… puis elle est ressorti… je ne sais pas où elle est allé, désolé. _

_C'est à ce moment qu'il repensa au devoir d'astronomie ! Mais bien sur ! La tour d'astronomie ! Mais, pourtant il ne se rappelait pas d'un tel devoir. Fronçant les sourcils, il sorti de la salle commune en trombe et couru directement jusqu'à la plus haute tour de Poudlard._

-Voilà comment je t'ai trouvé… Je vais t'avouer avoir eu un de ces chocs en te voyant … !

Il semblait réellement troublé, toujours assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, exactement comme la veille. Les yeux dans le vide, il revoyait la scène. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. En fait, il revoyait cette scène encore et encore depuis qu'il avait réussi à tirer la jeune fille du vide.

- A ton tour…

- A mon tour quoi ?

- A ton tour de me dire qu'est-ce que tu foutais à vouloir te foutre en bas de cette tour Lily, répliqua James un peu trop calmement, ne présageant rien de bon.

Il la regardait toujours, elle n'avait pas bouger et avait encore la main sur la poigné en fer forgé de la porte, comme si elle voulait plus que tout au monde fuir cette conversation.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici Lily ? Pour reprendre ce que tu n'as pas pu terminer hier soir ?

- …

- Pour pleurer un peu plus toute SEULE SUR TON PAUVRE SORT ?

- Potter… gémit-elle sur le bord des larmes

- QUOI ! rugit-il un peu trop violemment à son goût.

Devant un James complètement abasourdi, elle se jeta sur le sol et fut secoué de si profond sanglot qu'elle en perdit le souffle.

- C'est t…trop d…dure ! Je m…me s…sens si sa…sale ! réussit-elle difficilement à articuler entre deux torrents de larmes.

Puis, sans crier gare, elle parti en courant. Où ? James n'allait certainement pas le savoir tout de suite, car au moment où il réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé, elle devait déjà être bien loin ou enfermée dans son dortoir.

- Merde… qu'est-ce que j'ai fais…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

ONNnnnnnN ! Fin cruelle ! Moi ? Jamais voyonss ! Hehe ! Voilà qui boucle le chapitre 4 ! Je suis dééééééésoléeee pour le retard ! ahah ! Je sais ce n'est pas dramatique, une journée ! Mais pour moi ça l'est ! Je suis habituée à être toujours à la date prévu… etc.. ponctuelle quoi ! ahah ! mais bon.. c'est temps ci je suis DÉ-BOR-DÉE ! Hehe ! Donc indulgence plllzz ! J'vous aimes pareil la !

Bon voilà ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre ! Je sais je sais, la fin est encore chiante ! Hehe ! Mais c'est que.. on dirait que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Et puis.. je commencerai à m'habituer aux menaces de morts ! hehe ! Ou à la masse de Siria qui attend la moindre occasion de sortir du placard !

Et oui ! Parlant de Siria ! Elle poste présentement un fic écrite par elle, mais l'histoire à été créé d'un bout a l'autre par elle, une de nos amies Caroline et moi. C'est une très belle histoire ! Je vous la conseille ! http/ ! Le titre est « Années Maraudeuses ! » Allez lire vous aller adorer et donner moi des nouvelles ! Bon passons au remerciement !

Cette fois-ci je voudrais remercier, comme toujours, mes revieweurs/euses ! Comme je disais donc : **Lilyw, Pottera, Arie-Evans** dont je partage la haine envers Lucius , **Coshilla, Siria, TiffanyPotter, Anne-Laure0617 et finalement Amandiine !**

Donc voilà ! Merci encore de m'encourager ! Et on se voit dimanche pour un nouveau update probablement ! J'vous adore !

Bisoubisou  
CrazyBeBee

-XxoOoxXoOoXxoOoxX-


	5. S'accrocher

Bonjour bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoila encore et comme toujours pour le chapitre promis ! Que j'espère que vous aimerez ! ( Vous êtes mieuxx ! fait des petits yeux méchants) Hehe ! C'est pas vrai !

Et en passant, cette semaine il est très probable que je sois en retard dans mes updates, car voyez-vous, je me cours un peu partout ! Mais je fais tout de même de mon mieux ! Bon voilà qui est dit.. je vais poursuivre cette histoire avec notre chère Lily déprimée et notre James un peu dérouté !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Retour au chapitre 4 

Puis, sans crier gare, elle parti en courant. Où ? James n'allait certainement pas le savoir tout de suite, car au moment où il réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé, elle devait déjà être bien loin ou enfermée dans son dortoir.

- Merde… qu'est-ce que j'ai fais…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Par une nuit froide Chapitre 5 S'accrocher 

Mais bon sang ! Que lui était-il passé par la tête ! Il était devenu fou ou quoi ? En fait, oui, il était complètement fou d'elle. Et il se devait de l'aider… Il devait trouver quelque chose pour raccrocher le si beau sourire qui le faisait tant rêver aux lèvres de sa dulcinée. Oui, il le devait.

Dans un élan de lucidité soudaine, il se rappela que cette dernière avait franchis le pas de la porte en courant pour aller dieu seul sait où. Il se gifla mentalement de ne pas avoir réagis plutôt et s'élança à sa poursuite. Il devait absolument la retrouver.

Sortant de sa poche la carte du maraudeur, il vérifia machinalement l'emplacement de Rusard. Ce dernier passait devant la grande salle et se dirigeait vers la tour des poufsouffles. Il soupira de soulagement et se concentra à chercher le petit écriteau désignant Lily Evans. Elle n'était ni dans son dortoir, ni en route d'ailleurs, ni à la tour d'astronomie, ni dans la salle sur demande…

C'est là qu'il vit enfin sa Lily. Elle était sur le bord du lac… avec le calamar géant !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un hurlement perça la nuit. Puis un deuxième. Puis un troisième, mais étouffé, puisque quelque chose de visqueux venait de se plaquer sur sa bouche et la maintenait close.

Le calamar géant. Elle l'avait sans doute dérangé en faisait rebondir des pierres sur la surface de son eau. La panique commença à parcourir se veines, lui pompant aux oreilles. La seule issue qu'elle avait trouvé était de se débattre avec toute la violence dont elle était capable. Cependant, le calamar la détenait plus que solidement enroulée dans ses tentacules visqueuses.

La peur lui vit embuer les yeux. Étrangement, contrairement à vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, quelque chose, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner, faisait qu'elle voulait encore s'accrocher à la vie. A moins que ce ne fut qu'elle ne voulait simplement pas mourir noyée ou broyée entre les pattes de la créature du lac de Poudlard.

Puis, au moment où elle allait se vouer vaincue, et où la créature commençait lentement à immerger, quelque chose de totalement inattendu se produisit. La bête émit un étrange cri ou grognement, de douleur probablement. Lily n'eut le temps de rien voir car elle fut brusquement libérée et tomba dans un énorme éclaboussement dans l'eau noire du lac. Elle se débattit pour atteindre la surface, mais complètement épuisée par son combat contre la bête, elle n'y arrivait plus.

Elle commença doucement à couler vers les fonds ténébreux de l'étendue d'eau. Sûrement que lorsqu'elle serait morte, les créatures des fonds s'occuperaient de son cas. Elle savait que s'il elle n'avait pas été dans l'eau des larmes auraient coulé de ses yeux. Mais peut-être qu'en fait, elles coulaient, mais s'éparpillaient au fur et à mesure.

Quelque chose la frôla doucement. Puis, cette même chose l'agrippa puissamment et la tira vers la surface. Cette chose était soit un humain soi un être de l'eau vu la présence de mains. Elle ne chercha pas à se déprendre, voyant avec espoir la surface approcher.

Elle fut posée délicatement sur le sol du rivage. Elle se tourna vers son sauveur. Complètement dans les vapes, elle ne distingua qu'un masse de cheveux noirs indomptable. Puis, cette masse disparu soudain, attiré vers l'eau.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut son sauveur en proie au calamar. Puis ensuite, le noir s'installa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un mal de tête lancinant la tira de son sommeil. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut d'abord surprise par l'absence du sommet de son lit à baldaquin. Puis, elle se souvint des évènements de la veille. Le calamar, son sauveur et… sa disparition.

Il y eut soudain un déclic. Son sauveur, cheveux noirs de jais et indomptable, ce ne pouvait être que James Potter.

Elle soupira. Sur tous les mecs de Poudlard, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur lui. Un des playboys de première et le griffondor, certes, le plus arrogant.

Jetant un regard circulaire autour d'elle, dans l'entrebâillement de ses yeux à demis-clos, elle perçu les murs blancs de l'infirmerie et une touffe blonde éparpillée sur ses draps.

- Amanda, souffla-t-elle reconnaissante.

Son amie la veillait depuis combien de temps ? En fait, depuis combien de temps était-elle ici au juste ?

Se laissant retomber sur son oreiller, elle inspira un bon coup. Il fallait qu'elle tienne bon. Pour Amanda. Elle se donnait tant de mal pour sa santé physique et mentale, que Lily ne pouvait faire autrement. Ce n'aurait été qu'un pur et simple manque de respect envers tous les efforts qu'elle avait déployé… et envers son amitié.

De plus où était Mélina ? Elle était bizarre en ce moment. Comme si elle était dans un autre monde qui lui était propre. Un monde où elle et Amanda n'aurait pas leur place. Les laissant complètement à part, nourrissant leur ignorance. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'elle se détachait d'elle ! Elles étaient amies depuis déjà tant de temps ! Cinq ans pour être plus clair. A l'entrée à Poudlard de la brunette, alors que Lily et Amanda était déjà en deuxième, ces dernières l'avaient accueillit à bras ouvert alors qu'elle était encore toute déroutée et perdue du brusque changement. Elle avait été transféré de Beauxbâtons à leur école pour cause de problèmes personnels. Les filles n'avaient jamais demander à en savoir la nature d'ailleurs.

Soudain, un mouvement à sa droite la sortit de ses pensées. Son amie se réveillait. Elle ne put que sourire devant l'air endormi et perdu de la jeune griffondor qui était rester à son chevet, dieu seul sait combien de temps.

- Alors bien dormi, au moins ?

Lorsque Amanda réalisa qu'on s'adressait à elle, elle leva les yeux, hébétée, et vit que Lily était sortie de son sommeil. Elle lui sourit de toute ses dents et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Comme elle avait pu s'inquiéter de son état de santé. Trois jours qu'elle venait la voir entre chaque cours et après chaque repas, espérant vainement un changement visible chez la rouquine. Elle avait enfin été récompensée.

- Ouais, ça peut aller ! Étonnant que Pomfresh ne m'ait pas réveillée avant !

- Elle a du être émue par ton acharnement à squatter la moitié de mon lit ! ricana Lily.

- Mais de rien ma belle Lily ! Ce fut un plaisir de veiller à ta petite santé fragile de jeune fille douillette!

- Mais non, voyons ! Tu sais que je rigole ! Je te remercie.

- Je sais je sais !

- Au fait… depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

- Trois jours ! Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour toi !

Le regard de la rouquine se voila. Une culpabilité teintée de tristesse passa dans ses prunelles vertes. Bien sur. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour elle. Et elle, attendait la première occasion pour tous les abandonner.

Elle baissa brusquement les yeux pour ne pas qu'Amanda voit son trouble, qui d'ailleurs ne vit rien, car au même moment, un grand au regard ténébreux et au cheveux de jais pénétra dans l'infirmerie.

- Je crois que tu as de la visite, Lily-Jolie, souffla la blonde à l'oreille de son amie. Je vais vous laisser.

Et avant que Lily ne puisses répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle avait déjà disparu derrière la grande porte de bois sculpté de l'endroit, et était certainement déjà bien loin.

- C… comment vas-tu, Evans ? demanda le nouveau venu d'une voix peu assurée qui ne lui était pas commune.

- Mieux, merci, répondit-elle sèchement.

Le ton froid de la jeune fille fut comme une douche d'eau glacé pour le rouge et or. Décidément, il ne savait plus du tout comment se comporter avec celle-ci. Elle avait d'étonnantes sautes d'humeurs lorsqu'elle s'y mettait.

Figeant net, il tourna les talons et prit direction de la grande salle. Il se fit alors une résolution : celle de ne plus accorder aucune attention à Evans ! Quelle erreur avait-il fait de vouloir à nouveau la reconquérir ! Pathétique ! Et surtout vu la manière dont elle le rembarrait à chaque fois, même alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie deux fois !

De son côté, la jeune fille ne put réprimer un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle vit James ressortir de l'infirmerie le regard noir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir ! Fallait-il réellement qu'elle agisse comme une gamine ?

- Lily Ana Evans ! rugit une voix féminine.

En l'entendant, l'interpellée sursauta brutalement.

- Comment as-tu osé ! poursuivit la blonde dans son élan. Il était venu pour voir comment tu allais ! Et puis toi tu ne l'as même pas remercier de t'avoir sauvé des tentacules du calamar !

- C… comment tu…

- Comment je sais ? Et bien, j'étais à ton chevet lorsqu'il a raconté votre histoire au professeur Dumbledore !

- Oh.. je vois, fit Lily toute honteuse.

- J'espère oui que tu vois !

Au même moment, une petite femme toute menue pénétra dans l'endroit comme une bombe, coupant net les deux jeunes filles. Les pommettes rosies de la dame démontrait qu'elle avait courut ou du moins marché très rapidement pour venir jusqu'ici. Elle replaça rapidement ses jupes et jeta un regard générale à l'infirmerie. Puis, un sourire ravis vint éclairer son visage.

- OH ! Miss Evans ! Vous êtes enfin réveillée !

- Oui, madame.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Un peu étourdie et fatiguée, sinon tout va bien.

L'infirmière fit une moue sceptique et observa la jeune femme sous tous les angles possibles.

- Je vais tout de même vous ausculter, ensuite nous verrons ce qui adviendra !

- Je pourrai donc bientôt retourner à mon dortoir ?

- J'ai dit que nous verrons ce qui adviendra !

Ne laissant pas le temps à la rousse de répondre, elle se tourna vers Amanda qui attendait sagement à leurs côtés.

- Miss Jones, pourriez-vous retourner à votre dortoir ou au près de vos amis, car Miss Evans et moi avons des choses plus… confidentielles à nous dire.

- D'accord !

Jetant un dernier regard intrigué et inquiet à la fois à la rouquine, Amanda quitta l'infirmerie à grand pas.

Lily, maintenant seule, regardait avec appréhension la dame se tourner lentement avec elle, comme si elle tournait dans sa tête avec minutie ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Puis, avec grand professionnalisme, elle figea son regard droit dans celui de la jeune fille et inspira profondément avant d'entamer une phrase.

_Ça y est ! Elle sait, paniqua intérieurement Lily._

- Miss Evans…

Lily sentait les palpations de son cœur de plus en plus douloureusement dans sa tête. Elle sentait qu'elle allait exploser…

- …j'ai une triste ou bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer…

QUOI ? Triste ou bonne ? Décidément, ce ne pouvait être ce qu'elle pensait. Mais minute ! Alors… quelle nouvelle parlait-elle ?

- … je crains de vous annoncer que…

_Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! OH MON DIEU ! Merde annoncer que quoi ?_

- … vous êtes tombée enceinte.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ?

- Miss Evans, je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'expliquer à une étudiante aussi brillante que vous, le comment fait-on les bébés, non ?

- Oh… oui bien sur… je suis désolée…

Dans sa tête, c'était la panne générale. Les gonds avaient sautés, les moteurs explosés et les méninges littéralement surchauffés. Elle, meilleure élève de son année et certainement de tout Poudlard était enceinte…

- Vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir… si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte !

- Merci… Mlle Pomfresh…

Puis, lentement et en prenant son temps le plus possible, Lily regagna la tour des griffondors et monta se coucher directement, évitant les questions de plus en plus insistantes de Mélina et Amanda.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je vous entend déjà me dire « QUOI ! HARRY N'A PAS DE GRAND FrèRE NI DE GRANDE SŒUR !» Et je vous assure que ce n'est pas non plus notre petit Harry qui est en route ! Oh ça non ! Hehe ! Et là, je vous entend protester de mon retard ! Et oui.. je suis désolée ! J'ai eu ÉNORMÉMENT de contretemps ! Mais bon ! Voilà le chapitre quand même ! Je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'abandonner la fic, je peux vous le garantir ! hehe ! Bon voilà ! Je voulais aussi vous dire que je réduirai le nombre de update à un semaine pour me laisser le temps d'écrire ! Et j'essaierais au plus possible de poster les dimanches ! BoN !

Passons maintenant, comme il est coutume aux remerciements aux revieweurs que j'adoreee !

Bon voilà !

Merci à **Pottera **avec ses propos toujours aussi glorificateurs envers Lucius, **Marion, Anne-Laure0617, Coshilla , Amandiine, TiteLayla, TiffanyPotter, Arie-Evans et Siria !**

Merci encore pour toutes vos belles reviews !

Bisoubisou

CrazyBeBee

-XxoOoxXoOoXxoOoxX-


	6. Proposition

Hello ! Voilà je ne m'étirerai pas en messages inutiles, tout ce que vous avez à savoir est à la fin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Retour au dernier chapitre 

- Vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir… si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte !

- Merci… Mlle Pomfresh…

Puis, lentement et en prenant son temps le plus possible, Lily regagna la tour des griffondors et monta se coucher directement, évitant les questions de plus en plus insistantes de Mélina et Amanda.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Par une nuit froide Chapitre 6 La proposition 

Deux mois. Deux longs et pénibles mois que ce rêve venait la hanter chaque nuits qui passait, creusant un peu plus la plaie sanguinolente du cœur de la jeune fille. S'il pouvait seulement ressentir une infime part toute la douleur que ses gestes avaient occasionné sur elle…

Seule, allongée sur le côté, le regard dans le vide, enserrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle n'avait pas voulu se rendre en cours ce matin. Mlle Pomfresh comprendrait et lui ferait un mot pour ses professeurs. Lily avait eu peine et misère à faire en sorte qu'Amanda et Mélina croient ou plutôt fassent semblant de croire à son supposé mal de crâne qui aurait été causé par la bataille contre le calamar géant. Mais ils étaient indispensable qu'elles comprennent, qu'elles sachent que Lily leur dirait ce qui se passait en temps voulu mais qu'elle avait tout d'abord besoin de solitude… même si la solitude était devenue pour elle une amie bien traître…

Posant sa main sur son ventre, deux nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle n'en pouvait plus. En plus de l'avoir souillé, ce salaud l'avait engrossée. Mais elle ne voulait pas de cette petite chose qui grandissait déjà depuis deux mois en elle ! Elle ne voulait pas de cet enfant ! C'était cruelle à dire… mais ce n'était que la vérité. Lily n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de Lucius s'il venait à le savoir. Non, jamais il ne le saurait. JAMAIS !

Le plus étrange dans toute cette affaire, était que la réaction qu'elle redoutait le plus… était celle de nul autre que James Potter ! Mais pourquoi donc ! Était-elle en train de devenir folle ?

Prise d'un élan de rage, elle envoya valser son oreiller à travers tout le dortoir. On se foutait d'elle ou quoi ? Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter tout ce grabuge dans sa vie ?

Dans un grognement de frustration profonde et une résolution aussi soudaine que surprenante, elle se leva et fouilla violemment dans son armoire. Après un bon deux ou trois minutes à saccager ses pauvres tiroirs, elle tira enfin un ensemble de jogging moldu vert. Elle l'enfila avec un soupire agacé et laça ses souliers de sport.

Ignorant les froids tous récents d'octobre, elle sortit en trombe du château et entreprit de parcourir en joggant les jardins luxuriants de Poudlard tout près des serres. Le jogg était pour elle un moyen de sortir ses frustrations. Avant, cela marchait plus que bien, elle oubliait tout lorsqu'elle courait. Mais, un jour, cela n'avait plus suffit et elle avait oublié. Simplement, aujourd'hui, elle en avait plus que besoin, son corps et son âme réclamait cette petite parcelle de sérénité si durement acquise. Alors elle courut, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne puissent plus la porter, tout comme son cœur ne s'en pouvait plus de porter toute sa douleur.

Se laissant tomber sur le côté, elle se tourna vers le ciel, posant ses mains sur son ventre encore plat, quoiqu'elle pu y sentir un infime bombement qu'elle seule aurait pu voir. Elle soupira et regarda machinalement sa montre. Le premier cours de la journée n'allait pas tarder à finir. Elle décida donc de marcher jusqu'à son dortoir et d'aller prendre une douche, question d'éviter de croiser quelqu'un.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Amanda ! AMANDA ! AMA.. ARGHHHHHHH !

Lorsque Amanda entendit qu'on l'interpellait, elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir James Potter s'étendre de tout son long sur le carrelage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ? Tu ne sais plus te servir de tes pieds et tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Ah ça serait gen… NON ! Ce n'est pas ça… je voudrais juste savoir… où est Lily ?

La blonde le jaugea du regard un instant, sceptique, avant de se rappeler ce qu'avait fait James pour la rouquine, quelque jours plus tôt.

- Elle est restée couchée ce matin.

- COUCHÉE ? Pourquoi ? Elle est malade ? Elle a eu un problème de digestion ? Un mal de t…

- JAMES ! calmes-toi ! implora Amanda en plaquant sa main sur la bouche du jeune homme.

- Pardon… mais pourquoi elle est resté couchée ?

Amanda se mordit la lèvre et regarda de chaque côté du couloir comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un ne les surprennent. James pourrait-il faire quoi que ce soit par rapport à l'état de son amie ? Probablement pas, mais rien ne coûtait de lui dire pourquoi elle n'avait pas été en cours.

- Elle n'allait pas très bien ce matin.

- Pas bien comment ?

- Et bien… bouleversée ?

- BOULVERSÉE !

- James, si tu paniques chaque fois que je dis quelque chose, je ne finirai jamais !

- Oh… c'est vrai, je suis désolé.

Amanda prit une pause, ajoutant un peu de mystère avant de reprendre lentement, prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe.

- Lily a eu une nouvelle qui l'a bouleversée et c'est pour cela qu'elle n'est pas allé en cours.

- Je vois. Et … qu'était-ce que cette nouvelle ?

- Tu es vraiment trop curieux toi !

- C'est que je m'inquiète !

Il avait réellement l'air malade d'inquiétude pour la griffondor. Amanda vint à se demander pourquoi elle le rejetait de la sorte. Il était pourtant craquant, dévoué et très attentionné. Elle devrait lui en toucher un mot. Elle ne pouvait laisser les choses comme elles l'étaient en ce moment.

- Au fait, James, rejoint moi à la tour d'astronomie ce soir vers minuit. J'aurai quelque chose à te proposer ?

- Ah oui ? Quoi ?

- Ce soir, James, ce soir…

Il fit une petite moue, qui le rendit tout au plus craquant, avant de la saluer brièvement avant de tourner le corridor et de partir en courrant.

- Lily, tu ne vois donc pas qu'il t'aime à en mourir, soupira-t-elle, toujours immobile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entre les cours d'enchantement, de potion ou de métamorphose, la journée passa rapidement pour tous. Quand le soir vint, que minuit sonna, deux ombres se glissèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, l'une moins visible que l'autre.

Déjà assis depuis un moment dans l'espace restreint et circulaire de la tour, James regardait la lune. Cette même lune qui était le silencieux témoins de tant de choses, certaines plus horrible que d'autres. Il souhaita alors pouvoir détenir tous ses secrets.

Il soupira et un grincement de porte le tira de sa rêverie. Il se retourna pour voir comme il s'y attendant, une petite tête blonde apparaître.

- Bonsoir, fit-il poliment.

- Bonsoir. Ça va ?

- Ouais et toi ?

- Ouais.

Un ange passa.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas demander de te rejoindre dans la salle commune ? demanda James.

- Parce qu'il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes. Et on ne les voit pas toujours. Faut pas se demander d'où partent toutes les rumeurs.

- C'est vrai, tu marques un point là. Bon venons-en aux faits !

- Oui, tu as raison. Bon voilà, ce que je voulais te proposer c'est que… comme tu dois t'en douter … concerne Lily.

- D'accord… et ?

- Et bien… je veux la revoir sourire.

- C'est tout ?

- Comment ça, c'est tout ? C'est déjà énorme !

- Oui.. c'est vrai… tu as raison, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Et pour ça j'aimerais avoir ton aide, car je sais que tu tiens énormément à elle et je ne comprend toujours pas sa haine envers toi.

- Moi non plus, soupira-t-il.

Il eut un silence. Amanda passa une main sur l'épaule de James et lui sourit.

- à nous deux nous réussirons à retrouver la Lily heureuse.

- Oui, il le faudra bien, avant que le pire arrive…

- Oui…

Il se concertèrent du regard un instant. Ils savaient tout deux de ce quoi ils parlaient. Enfin, une plus que l'autre. Puis, étant d'accord, ils se séparèrent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bonjour tout le mondeee ! Me revoila ! Et avec un nouveau chapitre plein de promesse !Hehe ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

Et oui je sais je sais, je suis en retard.. et pas rien qu'un peu… Mais ce mois ci… J'ai eu la malchance d'avoir la panne d'inspiration, doublé de la fin d'année scholaire, en plus de… quelques petits problèmes d'ordre personnel ! Enfin bref ! L'Important est que voilà le sixième chapitre en règle !

Sur ce, gros remerciement à Amandiine, Siria, Pottera, Anne-Laure0617, Noriane, TiffanyPotter, Marion, Lauralavoiepelletier, M, Elby, Arie-Evans, Coshilla, TiteLayla, TheBlackVenus.

Bisoubisou

CrazyBeBee

-XxoOoxXoOoXxoOoxX-


End file.
